bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Skrall Reviews
Rate Skrall from 1 to 5. 1: I love it! 2: It's a good set. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: Not that great of a set. 5: It's terrible! Review 1 By:Andrew1219 Pros * Cool shield * cool launcher * Cool Sword * Awsome Mask Cons * Health Moniter Thingy Gets annoying. Review 2 By -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Pros *New head: Small face, long point sticking out through to the back, face resembles a rock, quite effective consdering their tribe! *Recolored Twin Cutter: Looks effective, dark, cool, why didn't lego do that for Kirop I wonder! *Knee pads: Very sturdy, make his legs appear strong and bulky (in a good way!) Cons *Toa Metru-legs: Make them appear shabby, weak. Vakhi legs would have been better. *Possitioning of Thornax: They must bend their arms in ways that Humans cannot to shoot an enemy in front of them! *Shoulder pads: Stick out WAYYY too much and get in the way of each other and the point at the back of their heads. Overview I would give the Skrall model a 7/10 due to the problems caused by the shoulder pads and the pointy head. Review 3 This review is bought to you from User:Rock Steed Skrall is my favorite Glatorian. Pros * Thornax Launcher on the same arm as his sword so he can stab shoot. * Cool Face * Moving Shield * Nice Color Scheme * New Weapon Cons * Shoulder can get in the way Summery 9/10 Bionicle, I love him so go get Him, (Thats an Order)! Review 4 By Good *Cool sword! *Sword mouted Thornax Launcher! *Hands! *Head is kinda cool I guess. *Lots of new parts Bad *Shoulders They stick out WAY too far! *Chest just sticks out way too far too but actually looks good for some reason. Sum up 8/10 The Skrall set actually seems OK I think. Review 5 Bought to you by: [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am the Site Leader, Need help, go to my Talk Page 19:31, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Now, the Skrall are the Evil Bionicles of Winter 2009. Equipped with a Thornax Launcher and a Saw Shield, they are a force to be reckoned with. Now from head to foot, Skrall has a good selection of red and black, with good armor. When I got to the head area I was Mortified! It looks bad. But a really cool Helmet. :) Pros * Helmet * Weapons * Great Color Scheme * Awesome Armor Cons * Price 25 (NZD) ! * Strange part below the head. Overall I like Skrall, they have a mean look about them, perfect for the Bad Dudes of 09. He gets a 8/10 Review 6 By --[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Pros *Shield *Colour scheme *Armour *His combined sword, launcher and kind of a claw Cons *His back has a weird shape *Shoulder gets in the way Overall Good looking, good choice of weapons and a wonderful colour scheme. I'll give him a 8.5/10 Review 7 By SlizerLord Pros: Building/MOCing *Three really neat blades. *Red Glatorian head. *Great shield. *Thornax Launcher. Pros: Movie Making *Mainly, his large feet help make him more stable. *Has articulation. Abilities in Thornax Game *Skrall is a bit large, and thus frequently gets hit. *His large feet make him more stable, but his weapons and armor need to be positioned correctly so that he does not tip over. *Because of his Thornax Launcher being mounted on his sword, it is incredibly hard to fire accuratly. Cons: *Only one Thornax fruit. *Head cannot look up very high. Conclusion: Overall, I would recoment Skrall to a Bionicle collecter. You can collect several and have a large army ready to chalenge your Glatorian and Agori. Score: 4/5 Review 8 By I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 20:35, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Pros *Shield spins around *Shield also has new design *Thornax Launcher is on sword *Neck doesn't look too long, unlike Strakk Cons *Long head spike *Shoulders keep getting in the way *Metru legs *Thighs are too wide Overall I woouldn't say this is one of the best sets, but it's good for collecting and doing that arena game with. 7/10 Category:Reviews Category:2009 Sets Category:Highly Rated Category:Highly Rated Sets